R i v a l s
by astrophobia
Summary: AU. Soul and Maka have been rivals since before they can remember, but what happens when Soul develops feelings for Maka when she still sees him as her enemy?
1. Moving

**AU: Soul is the son of a important CEO going to the best school money can get him into , and Maka is the daughter of lower class, but got a scholarship into the same school. They've been rivals ever since they can remember, but what happens when Soul starts falling for the hot-headed bookworm?**

**Reviews & comments are welcomed! :)**

* * *

"Stop being such a dick, I won fair and square." The blonde was taking heavy breaths, they'd just had a competition of who could do the most laps around the gym.

"Just admit you lost and I can go." Soul wasn't even breaking a sweat, pulling up his socks and smirking.

"Can we just say it was a draw?" Their friends Tsubaki cut in, waving her hands to calm the fighting teens down.

"No!" Maka glared at Tsubaki, who stepped back, "I _need_ to beat Soul, at least once."

"Good luck with that, you'll always be number two in my book flat-chest." Soul pushed up his headband and began to walk off. Maka and Tsubaki headed for the locker room.

"One day, I swear I will pass him." Maka growled in his direction. "I mean, how does he do so well without breaking a sweat? I always feel like he's two steps ahead of me, even when I'm running at my fullest, he'll always be ahead."

Tsubaki gave a small smile, "Maka I'm sure you'll beat him soon. He can't be good at everything."

"He's beat me at everything since we were four. It's just not fair. He's so lazy and droopy." Maka finished changing with putting her shoes on, tapping the toes on the floor.

"Tsubaki! Hurry up, I'm starving!" Black Star's loud voice boomed into the locker room.

"Coming!" The taller girl waved goodbye and ran towards the exit.

Maka finished putting her pigtails up and smiled into the mirror, "I can beat Soul Evans. I have to beat him."

* * *

"Soul, you need to go easier on Maka." Tsubaki said walking along with him and Black Star.

"Why? She's just as good as me. I shouldn't have to go easy on her." Soul rolled his eyes, "Plus, it wouldn't be fair if I made myself handicapped for her benefit."

"I guess that is true, but do you really have to win at everything?"

"I say beat her to a pulp! Girl's are put here to serve us, speaking of-Tsu what did you make for lunch?" Black Star cut in.

"I made you three sandwiches, all stacked with everything. With your vitamin juice." She counted the ingredients on her fingers, "I think I got everything you like."

"Thanks," Black Star hummed, "Your cooking is always going to be the highlight of my day." They got to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table.

Tsubaki blushed a little, and Soul wondered what the highlight of his day was. Beating Maka? Seeing her get mad at him? Throwing things- No. Maka was NOT the highlight of his day. It was probably sleeping- or eating-or seeing Maka- _no_. Why can't he stop thinking about that stupid bookworm? "Stop being mushy around me, I kind of want to eat today without puking."

Tsubaki smiled and pulled out Black Star's lunch, handing it to him. "Have you seen Patty or Liz today yet? I brought their lunches too.."

"Patty is sick today, but I think Liz tagged along with Kid." Soul said, mouth full of his hot dog.

"We're right behind you, silly." Liz came up and put her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders.

"Here's your lunch Liz," Tsubaki handed her the same sandwiches as Black Star, "I swear you two eat the most out of all of us."

"You should stop packing their lunches and let me do it," Kid told her, "I can make them perfectly shaped."

"Gross, you can't cook worth shit," Liz croaked remembering last nights meal.

"Hey guys!" Maka brought her lunch tray down on the table, "There was a long line today." She paused sipping on her apple juice, "Ready for a rematch, Soul?"

The sound of his name, coming from her mouth..."Uh-yeah. I'm always ready to fight you, stupid."

"Good. I'm pretty sure I'll beat you. I'll even let you decide the challenge."

"I'll think about it." Soul muttered, watching Maka eat. "Are you coming over after school today?"

"Yeah, I have to stop at the bookstore first though." Maka said, she was mad he announced this in public. The group was confused on why she was going to her rival's house. Maka noticed and put her hands up in defense, "I'm helping him move in to their new house."

Soul catching on, chuckled at her embarrassment, "Yeah, we just moved to a bigger place down the road. You guys can come help if you want."

Liz took the last bite of her sandwich, "Of course. I'll just stop to check on Patty. Kid will come with me." Tsubaki and Black Star also nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Come on Maka, I'll walk with you to the bookstore." Soul said waving at her from down the school's steps.

"Alright," She walked down carefully, "It's a new book to the series I'm reading. It's about a pilot to an airship and they are having a war..."

Well she rambled he watched her mouth, the way it moved. They way she moved. It was bothering him, but every time he was not near her he felt stuck. He doesn't remember when he first started watching the way she moves. The way she laughs, and the way her eyes get big when he's come home wounded and she's worried.

Her mouth stops moving, "Soul, are you even listening to me?"

He nods as the turn the corner to the bookstore, "I'll wait outside."

She squinted up at him, "It'll only take a few minutes." She disappeared in the large store, the doors flying behind her. Soul kicked his foot up on the wall well checking his phone.

[ To: Soul]  
[ From: Fucking Idiot]  
[ Message: Yo, what time do you want me and Tsu to come over? She wants to make some welcome home food shit.]

He replies as she walks out, smiling, holding the neon bag from the store. It looked like it had more then one book in it. Of course. She probably bought the book she wanted, _plus_ a whole other series. "If you keep reading your head might explode."

She contemplated this, "Be lucky I am helping you today." Maka went on to tell him about the other series she bought then stopped, "Speaking of, have you decided on a challenge yet?"

He looked at her, she was biting her lip, something she did well waiting.  
He rubbed one hand through his matted hair, his lips were chapped and he really didn't want to speak; sighing and ripping the skin, "Not yet, actually. I'll let you know."

"Well, if you don't hurry up, I'M going to pick it." She grinned evilly.

"If you pick it, you'll know I'll beat you. So, don't even try geek." He snickered as they strutted up to the new house, gates unopened.

Soul pressed the button on the call box, waiting for the voice on the end of the line, "Smith? Yeah it's Soul. Yes Maka is here." He answered Smith's questions as the gates pulled open at ease.

Maka looked like a little kid opening Christmas gifts, "This is even bigger then the old one!"

"Yeah, something about relatives staying with us more often. My room's up there." Soul pointed up to the far right of the house, "Fifth floor."

As they walked up the walk way Maka pointed out all the flower types and greeted all the gardeners, complimenting them on maintaining the best garden she's ever seen. "Soul, it's really pretty. How many rooms does it have?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think like twenty-seven? Plus there's a lake in the back, with more gardens. I think there's even a green house."

"You haven't even explored your own house? Remember when we were kids and we would slide down the railing of the stairs?" She giggled.

"Then how we would play indians and we'd always compete on who could jump higher from the trees into the pool?" Soul added.

She snorted, "-_and_ you broke your arm jumping off the roof!"

"Those were the best days." He pulled open the massive front door and held it open to the small girl behind him.

"So," she wiped her eyes from laughing, "Who's room am I unpacking?"

"Well we finished unpacking floors one through three. I guess we can do my room." Soul shrugged, "We can take the elevator. I don't think anyone's home. Black Star and Tsubaki should be here pretty soon."

"Alright!" When they got in the elevator she pushed the button, racing him, "I win-" She had pressed his hand, "God damn it! How are you so fast?"

The bell dang as the door opened, Soul led her down the narrow hallway until they stopped in front of a red-wood door. Soul pushed it open to a room with two very large- she noted- windows. It was probably bigger then her apartment alone. The bed was king-sized and hadn't had any sheets or pillows on it yet. There was a desk pushed to the far corner of the room and two doors on opposite sides of the room. The carpet was clean and white, something she knew who be dirty with this barbarian living among it. "I wish my room was like this," She laughed, "Where are the boxes?"

"Uhg, I shoved them all in the closet." Soul pointed to one of the doors.

"They fit in there? Holy shit." Maka squealed in envy.

"Yeah," He opened the door to the walk-in closet. It was almost as big as her room.

"What's in the other door? A bathroom?" She opened the other door, "Is that a _hot tub_?"

"No, it's a king-sized tub. It has jets on it though." He said pulling out some of the boxes from the closet.

"Remind me to come here more often," Maka muttered pulling tape off the boxes.

"Soul?" A maid knocked and opened the door, "Your other friends are here, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them to work on floor four. Maka is helping me up here." Soul unrolled his lamp, throwing the tissue paper on the floor.

"Alright." She closed the door just as fast as she opened it.

"She seems shy," Maka found his bed sheets and started unfolding them.

"To an _extreme_," Soul plugged in the lamp, "You can always stay here- um.. there's a room identical to this one across the hall. I know how much you hate Spirit."

"I might just take you up on that offer. It'll help me get to know your weaknesses more so I can beat you!" She tucked the comforter on the bed, "Where are your pillows?"

A few hours later the room looked-for the most part-done. They even finished the bathroom, and the butlers did the closet. Maka now was asleep as his desk, head slammed down into one of her new books. Soul walked over to her pulling out her pigtails, sliding the book out from under her, making sure he bookmarked the page she left off on. He remembered that he can't dog-ear the pages or she'd start throwing things at him again. "Always falling asleep, aren't you?" He picked up the sleeping beauty and put her on his bed, returning outside his room to go eat with the rest of the gang downstairs.

"Yo Soul," Black Star greeted cooly, "Me and Tsu finished the right half of the fourth floor."

Kid looked up from his food, "Me and Liz got the rest with help from the maids." Liz smiled and looked at her phone once more.

Tsubaki finished her soup as a maid took it away, "Thank you. Soul, where's Maka?"

Soul fumbled with his hand, leaning on the wall, "She's upstairs sleeping. I'll make sure she gets home tonight Tsu."

"Thanks Soul. Black Star and I wanted to catch a movie tonight before we got home." She paused and looked at her phone, glaring at the time, "We better get going."

Black Star and Tsubaki left as Kid and Liz got up as well, "Yeah, we better go give Patty some more medicine."

Soul thanked them for their help and walked towards the back door, he crossed through the foyer and many eating rooms before finding his way out. Maka was right, he really hadn't explored his house as much as he thought he did.

He walked on to the porch which was filled with many glass tables and chairs, and holding vases with tons of flowers that were in season. He trudged down the stairs and saw the giant lake, stumbling down to the dock.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ahg, I'm so happy with this. This is basically a lot of drabble and a horribly made up AU, ****_but _****I'm happy with it.**

**YES, I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS. Most likely soon, I'm pumped with ideas for this story. Expect more.**

**xxxxxxx**


	2. Settling in

Maka wakes up comfortably. She looks around to find that she's still in Soul's room. In his bed? She sees her bag neatly placed back on the desk and her shoes are pulled off onto the floor next to her. She stretches her legs out and puts her sneakers on, tying them neatly. She walks down the hallway and takes the elevator back down to the first floor asking one of the maids where Soul might be.

"He's by the docks in the yard," The maid points towards the back doors and Maka quietly slips out. The sky is just getting dark and she sees a spek of white which she assumes is Soul, and sprints down towards it.

"Oi! You scared the shit out of me, Maka." Soul spins back, his hand in a Vanilla Wafers box. He had crumbs all over his face and his feet were dipped into the lake water.

"Gimme some," she snatched the box and threw three in her mouth, "Doesn't this bring back memories."

"Like when we tried to compete on who could catch the most fireflies?" Soul chewed flatly on the wafer.

"Yeah, and camping." Maka stuck her feet in the lake and sat next to Soul.

"Thanks for helping me unpack today." Soul handed her the box once more, "Hey, why are you eating these? You hate them unless you have bananas with them."

Maka scrunched her nose up, "I'm hungry. We haven't ate since lunch, stupid."

"Hey, I ate. Before everyone left we had dinner."

"You are without me?" Maka's stomach groaned, "Jerk."

"What do you want to eat?" Soul laughed and playfully pinched her.

"Mexican food."

"Fine." Soul got up and brushed off his butt, lending a hand out to her, "Let's go get Mexican."

"You and Maka seem to be getting along," Tsubaki suggested the next day as they walked to the park.

"She's a pain in the ass." He sighed long and heavy, "-But she's growing on me. I thought I hated her, you know? Whenever I see her lately I want to go up to her and touch her and be near her." It felt good to dump this on someone other then himself.

"I think you like her, Soul." Tsubaki's eyes fluttered towards him, "I mean you guys have been best friends since you were four, it's platonic."

"Platonic.."

They got to the basketball court sooner then expected, and began to make teams. Patty was with them today, feeling better than ever. Liz was dragging Maka along, "It's your turn to pick a team. Earth to Maka."

"Is this even a question? Black Star's. You're going down Soul." Maka grinned as Black Star pushed her the ball.

Soul came up to block her per usual, "I've always beaten you in physical sports bookworm, why even try anymore?"

Well Soul distracted Maka, Patty swooped in a took the ball, "Got it!"

Maka growled as Soul smiled, moving to the other side of the court, Patty passed it to Liz who rammed into Black Star. She threw it in the net, and repeated.

After the game Maka walked up to Soul, "I could've won."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You've always been just as capable as me. Work on it..number two." Soul chuckled as she steamed.

"I'm not number two!" Punching his chest, he grabbed her wrist and she yelped.

"I checked out the greenhouse after I got home yesterday."

"Is it nice?" Maka took a sip of her water, watching their friends all go in separate directions. Kid was taking Patty out for ice cream, and Liz going to get ready for a date. Tsu and Black Star held hands as they walked back towards his place.

"You'd like it. It's quiet, and easy to breathe."

Maka handed him the water bottle and he took a swig from it. "Well, I'll come see it."

"Since when did you get a cat?" The black creature purred and rubbed along her leg.

"Funny story." Soul said, obviously embarrassed at her question.

"Letmee hear it," she mused, picking up the small feline.

"I found it walking home yesterday. It looked hungry. Cool guys don't leave animals starving." Soul walking over and scratched between it's ears.

"Did you name it?"

"You're supposed to?"

"Are you retarded? I'll name it." Maka looked down at the kitten, it's eyes were a dark blue, that almost looked violet, "What about Belle?"

"Ew. That sounds like my grandma."

"Beauty?"

"Gross."

"Blue?"

"What the fuck?"

"Berry?"

"Vomiting."

Maka sighed inwardly, "Blair?"

"Like the witch?"

"Yeah, she seems mysterious."

"I like it. Put her down, she might run away if we let her outside." Soul opened the back door as Maka placed Blair on the floor.

They walked across the lawn until they hit the green house, which stood taller then the actual house itself. Maka gazed up towards it, "What's even in there? A forrest?"

"Actually, yeah. Mother put a shit load of animals in there too. Watch your step." Soul pushed against the glass and opened the small, but sturdy door. They walked in and Maka gasped at all the wild life she saw. It looked like a rain forest.

"Are there elephants in here?"

"Maybe."

"Giraffes?"

"Might be."

Maka looked around and inhaled deeply, Soul was right, you could breathe clearly in here, "Soul?"

He appeared out from a tree, "Yeah?"

"Can I spend the night over here? I don't want to go home, Spirit is.."

"Yeah."

Maka shuffled out of her bedroom and into Soul's, the room was dark. No light came in except from where she stood. Maka heard a faint complaint and closed the door after walking in, "Soull.." She knew it was the dead of night, and waking him up would have serious consequences.

She slid in on the other side of the bed, it was cold from not being occupied for a long time. Soul was not one to move in his sleep. She touched his cheek, warm. Just as she thought. She came in here looking for some sort of heat.  
The window in the room she was staying in had become jammed, and wouldn't close properly.

She pulled the covers over her and intertwined her hands breathing into them, making her own heat. This just wouldn't do, her toes were numb as well. She smirked to herself, Soul's back was placed towards her. She pulled up her legs and put her icy feet against his warm back, a shutter went through him and he jerked forward tumbling to the ground. Maka laughed and Soul cursed.

"Fuck."

"Soul?"

"FUCK?" Soul's face appeared on the side of the bed, he still laid on the floor, "When did you get in here?"

Maka closed her eyes, "I couldn't sleep. The room you put me in had the window jammed. I was freezing!"

Soul ran his palm against his forehead, "Out of all places, you came in here.._AND_ what the _fuck_, putting your cold ass feet on me. Freak."

"They are cold."

Soul got up and slid back under the covers, grabbing her sides and pushing her into him. Maka gasped a little before letting herself be taken by the warmth. "You _are_ cold, jeez."

Maka mumbled now, already half asleep. She was being consumed by the warmth. She sneaks into his room, in _his_ bed, wakes him up with her cold feet, takes his warmth, and sleeps.

He could get used to this.


End file.
